primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future
The Future is any time after the Present. There have been around six future anomalies to the present so far, and one to the Permian period, (Episode 1.6) Cretaceous period (Episode 3.10) and Pliocene epoch respectively. (Shadow of the Jaguar) But much about Earth's future is unknown. There has also been at least three alternate futures so far, two of them negated. First Future Original Predator Period In the original future, the Future Predators (most likely) evolved from bats and rats naturally over millions of years. By this time, humanity has most likely become extinct, as we would not allow such a dangerous species as the Future Predator to evolve. It is uncertain how humanity met its end, but ccording to Helen, it is likely man became the food source for a more successful species (namely the Future Predators). It is known that in this future, humanity invented the Neural Clamp before it became extinct, most likely in a failed attempt to control the Future Predators. Second Future Predator-Megopteran War This era is implied to be no more than some centuries in the future, due to the intact buildings. According to Helen, the ARC created Future Predators, genetic creations in this timeline, but they escaped, bred out of control, and overran the planet, hunting humanity to extinction. The Predators are locked in battle with the Megopterans, their natural enemies, in deserted human cities.(Episode 3.1, 3.3, 3.8, 3.10) Aquatic Age At some point (possibly 50,million years in the future) intelligent Mer-creatures and deadly Future Sharks will evolve from primates and sharks. The Mer will inhabit the shorelines in colonies, and the Future Sharks the seas, preying on Mer-creatures. (Episode 2.4) Kamaq Period At this point in the future, large Future Birds with the ability to control weaker-minded creatures. (''Shadow of the Jaguar'') Camobeast Era This future era is home to the agile and deadly Camouflage Beasts. (Episode 3.2) Fungus Era This era (possibly 500,million years in the future) is home to lush rainforests, and deadly, parasitic fungus. Third Future Sterile Earth In around 2011, something will happen to the anomalies which will cause tens of thousands of anomalies to open all across the Earth, resulting in the surface of the Earth becoming sterile and unable to support life anymore. (Episode 4.7, Series 5) Humanity lives underground because the planet's surface is now inhospitable (Episode 4.7). Several other creatures aside from humanity live in this future, including Giant Burrowers (Episode 5.1), Future Beetles (Episode 5.4), and Mutated Future Predators. According to Matt, everything in this era is either dead or dying, implying that due to the sterile Earth's inhospitable conditions, all remaining life there will eventually die out. Galleries Creatures Episode1.6 40.jpg|Future Predator (Episode 1.6) Episode2.4 22.jpg|Future Shark (Episode 2.4) Episode2.4 42.jpg|Mer Creatures (Episode 2.4) Episode3.2 26.jpg|Camouflage Beast (Episode 3.2) Episode3.5_5.jpg|Future Fungus (Episode 3.5) Episode3.5 39.jpg|Humanoid Fungus Creature (Episode 3.5) Episode3.8 12.jpg|Megopteran (Episode 3.8) Episode3.8 28.jpg|Larvae (Episode 3.8) Matt_Anderson_Infobox.jpg|Matt Anderson, a Human from the Future Large Burrowing Creature 4.jpg|The Large Burrowing Creature (Episode 5.1) Picture 16.png|Future Beetle swarm (Episode 5.4) Mid5Trailer14.jpg|Mutated Future Predator (Episode 5.6) Locations Mers_vs_Team.jpg|Future Beach (Episode 3.4) Episode3.5_3.jpg|Future Rainforest (Episode 3.5) Episode3.8_18.jpg|Future City (Episode 3.8) Episode3.10_15.jpg|Future ARC (Episode 3.10) Matt's_Dream.jpg|Sterile Earth (Episode 4.1) Category:Time periods * Category:Series 5